UN EXTRAÑO SHINOBI
by epicrush230
Summary: Sonic conoce a naruto, mientras en Mobius nace un nuevo amor Nota: no soy dueño de ningun personaje o nombre
1. Chapter 1

UN EXTRAÑO SHINOBI

Cap. 1:

Sonic volvió a infiltrarse en la base de Eggman convertido en súper Sonic, pero Eggman tenía un plan utilizando el poder de Sonic causo un Chaos control y causo una luz segadora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en LA ALDEA DE KONOHA todos los equipos fueron a una importante reunión que convoco el tercer Hokage.

Hokage: los he convocado aquí para notificarles que se ha visto a las afueras de la aldea una especie de gato de color azul, se les ordena a todos los equipos que intenten atrapar al ser.

Después…

Sakura: No puedo creer que Hokage nos hablara solo para atrapar a un gato raro.

Naruto: Pues yo odio a los gatos y QUIERO UNA MISION MAS EMOCIONANTE NO ESTO!

Sasuke: Hmp…

Kakashi: De todos modos tenemos que atraparlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el mundo de Sonic, en una parte desolada había una pequeña, ahí estaban Tails y Cream.

Cream: Espero que Amy esté bien.

Tails: Descuida Amy es muy fuerte. Aunque de que está deprimida por la muerte de Sonic

Mientras tanto…

Amy era perseguida por muchos robots de Eggman y eran demasiados para ella, estaba a punto de que la atraparan, pero apareció Shadow.

Amy: Shhhhadow

Shadow: No temas te protegeré

Shadow tomo a Amy y se tele transportaron a donde estaban Tails y Cream

Amy: Gracias Sonic

Shadow: Llegara el día en que me llames por mi nombre

Amy: Perdón es que…

Es abruptamente interrumpida por un beso de Shadow, y ella se sonroja mucho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en Konoha…

Naruto: Oigan que es eso, creo que es lo que buscamos

Sakura: Cálmate Naruto

Naruto: No ¡De veras!

Kakashi: Naruto tiene razón

El ser en realidad era Sonic, quien se encontraba a lado de un arroyo preocupado.

Naruto: Vamos por el

Sasuke: Naruto espera!

Naruto: te tengo ¡!

Naruto se abalanzo sobre Sonic y Sonic sale corriendo, llevándose consigo al joven Shinobi.

Naruto:(gritando) DETENTE!

Sonic para en seco y Naruto sale volando y se golpea con un árbol.

Naruto: Oye que te pasa gato loco

Sonic: no soy un gato soy un erizo

Naruto: Puedes Hablaaar!

Sonic: Claro que puedo hablar

Naruto: SAKURA SASUKE KAKASHI VENGAN LO ENCONTRE.

Kakashi: es muy extraño, que gato tan raro

Sonic: no soy un gato ya les dije soy un erizo

Kakashi: perdón es que pareces un gato

Sakura: AAAAAA PUEDE HABLAR

Kakashi: y cómo te llamas?

Sonic: Sonic el erizo y ustedes?

Sakura: Yo soy Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha (serio)

Sonic: (pensando) Este es igual a Shadow

Naruto: MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y VOY A SER HOKAGE ¡DE VERAS! Y ME CAES MUY BIEN SONIC ¡DE VERAS!

Kakashi: Yo soy Kakashi

Sonic: mucho gusto en conocerlos pero podían decirme en donde estoy

Kakashi: Estas en la aldea escondida entre las hojas

Sonic: y que tan lejos esta Station Square

Kakashi: No conozco esa aldea

Sonic: Oh oh creo que estoy en otra dimensión

Naruto: A que te refieres

Sonic: Verán yo soy de otro lugar pero cuando trate de detener a un científico loco con las esmeraldas del caos pero las tomo y me debió haber mandado aquí con un chaos control.

Sakura: qué clase de jutsu es ese

Sonic: no se que es jutsu pero no, no lo es en fin porque me persiguen

Kakashi: es porque nadie había visto a alguien como tu pero será mejor que vayamos a aclarar todo

Luego fueron a la academia y le explicaron todo a Hokage, Tsunade e Iruka la historia de Sonic.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

UN EXTRAÑO SHINOBI

Cap. 2

Mientras en el mundo de Sonic.

Amy: Porque hiciste eso?

Shadow: Porque me importas mucho y… bueno… (Ruborizado) pues…te…amo

Amy: Yo… también…te…amo…Shadow…y…creo… que mas…que…Sonic (también ruborizada)

Se acercan y se besan, pero los interrumpió Tails.

Tails: Perdón por interrumpir a los tortolos pero acabo de descubrir el nuevo plan de Eggman, trata de abrir una puerta interdimensional y conquistarlos

Shadow: Como podemos pararlo?

Tails: Aquí no podemos pararlo por sus robots, pero tal vez en la dimensión en que va ir.

Shadow: muy bien, pero cuanto falta para eso?

Tails: 5 meses

Amy: Entonces a entrenar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en Konoha

Tsunade: muy conmovedora historia, pero aun asi no podemos ayudarte, no tenemos los recursos o la forma de regresarte, temo que estas varado por siempre

Sonic: (triste) lo se

Naruto: Oigan porque no lo transfiere a nuestro equipo

Sasuke: (pensando) pero que infantil

Iruka: bueno pero el que opina

Naruto: di que si Sonic

Sonic: (un poco mas feliz) esta bien

Entonces Iruka le entrega a Sonic una Banda de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y avisa a los demás equipos que el ser era pacifico y que reanudaran actividades.

Luego…

Sonic frotándose la panza.

Naruto: Que tienes Sonic?

Sonic: tengo hambre, no habrá chili dogs por aquí

Naruto: no, pero conozco algo mejor.

Despues…

Naruto: SUYO RAMEN!

Sonic: no sabe mal

Naruto: QUE NO SABE MAL ES LO MEJOR QUE EXISTE.

5 MESES DESPUES…

En una noche fría apareció una luz segadora, y de ella salieron dos figuras, una tenía una máscara que solo dejaba ver su boca y se dejaba ver que la máscara le tapaba un ojo y el otro lo reflejaba uno electrónico color verde y una capa, la otra estaba encapuchada y una máscara con un visor en forma de beta. Y estas dos presencias comenzaron a hablar.

Hablo una voz femenina:

¿?: Con que este es el otro mundo que el cabeza de huevo trata de conquistar, crees que aquí fue donde llego Azul

¿?: Tal vez Rosy, pero no creo que siga vivo (dijo el otro de voz masculina)

Luego se dieron un beso y el hombre dijo

¿?: Chaos Control

Y desaparecieron…

Horas después se estaban llevando a cabo los exámenes Chunin, ahí estaba Sonic presente que había aprendido usar el Shakra y tiene experiencia.

Pero…

Durante la batalla de Naruto se desencadeno una explosión, proveniente de afuera y comenzaron a llegar robots con características ninja, Sonic trataba de peliar pero eran muy fuertes casi como Orochimaru o más.

Continuara…


End file.
